1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable charger for hand-held electronic instruments such as cell phones, MP3 players, and the like, the charger adapted to receive two different types of batteries, namely lithium-ion and lithium batteries, the charger having the capability of changing out a depleted lithium-ion battery for a fully charged lithium-ion battery, or a plurality of lithium batteries as a result of the uniquely designed battery holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cell phones, MP3 players, blackberries, and other hand-held communication devices or entertainment devices operate on the manufacturer's rechargeable battery. The manufacturer provides a power cord for recharging these batteries when one is in proximity to an electrical outlet. The manufacturers also manufacture and sell a portable recharger when an electrical outlet is not readily available. These portable rechargers are designed to fit the manufacturer's own products, and do not have universal fittings so that they can be used on other electrical products. There may be other batteries whose voltages and capacities are adequate to be used in the device, however, their size and connections prevent them from being used.
Prices for these batteries are often in the $30.00 to $50.00 range. Applicant's charger would be based on the 18650 lithium ion rechargeable batteries used in 95% of laptop computers. Its capacity ranges from 2,000 to 2,600 mA's which is more than twice the capacity of many cell phone equipment manufacturer's own battery designs. The battery is inexpensive and easily obtainable, and with Applicant's designs would interface it with many devices, it is a very practical product which would provide an emergency back up power source when needed. Additionally, Applicant's charger can accept two CR123A 3 volt non-rechargeable batteries for use in recharging hand held electrical instruments. Applicant's charger can automatically sense which batteries have been installed in order to prevent the two CR123A non-rechargeable lithium batteries from being recharged and yet provide a charging current to the charger.